


Some Like It Hot

by satashii



Series: MReyder one-shots [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, no beta we die like spartans, reyes vidal POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satashii/pseuds/satashii
Summary: It is a fact, universally known, that biotics run hotter than normal humans.  Reyes really should have thought about this before getting involved with Scott.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: MReyder one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Some Like It Hot

Biotics—they ran hot.Reyes had theoretically known this before meeting Scott. He hadn’t really, however, put much thought into what it meant other than to know it was a physiologic difference in human biotics that was taught in the first responder classes he’d had to attend once upon a time back in the Milky Way when he’d been an Alliance Navy Pilot.

What, in reality, it meant was that when (on the rare occasion) Scott was able to actually sleep in their bed with him was that blankets were mostly unnecessary. At least from Reyes’ point of view.

 _Seriously._

It was like sleeping in a hothouse when Scott whimpered and complained enough to get Reyes to allow him a thick grey-blue duvet cover to wrap around them both like a cocoon. Reyes had awoken two hours later feeling like he was being cooked while Scott had been happily snoozing away, head pillowed on Reyes’ chest.Scott may or may not have been drooling in his sleep.

(He totally did.)

While he did find Scott ~~adorable precious~~ was comfortable this way it meant that he rarely got a good night’s sleep when Scott was on Kadara.This was different from how poorly he slept when Scott was elsewhere as it wasn’t stress or worry about what new harebrained scheme Scott had gotten into that caused him his usual chronic insomnia. Instead, he didn’t sleep because it was a never ending battle to make sure he had at least one limb outside of the duvet cocoon and that their room was chilly enough to allow him to feel like he wasn’t being roasted alive.

When asleep, Scott became a human octopus in Reyes’ experience. Or a koala.Take your pick of animal comparisons but either way, Scott tended to end up completely wrapped around Reyes.If Reyes attempted to move or reposition, Scott would follow him like a heat speaking missile, arms and legs threading with his until they were completely tangled like a Gordian knot.

Reyes wouldn’t have it any other way.

Because it meant that Scott was alive, well and here in his arms.

He’d trade the never sleeping well for being able to hold Scott all night. For being able to listen to Scott breathe and not have nightmares about how Scott had almost suffocated on ~~Habitat 7~~ Ryder-1 before they’d even met. To be able to feel Scott’s pulse in his wrist or listen to his heart to know it hadn’t been stopped by SAM in order to escape a kett trap.

Because Scott was his amor. His tesoro. His corazón. His vida.

The rest of Andromeda could wait another night—tonight Scott was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of silliness and a one off. I’m compiling these one-shots into a series just to clean up things a bit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
